


Crossover Samifer Fic

by constantinos



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Pre-Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Lucifer TV), Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantinos/pseuds/constantinos
Summary: In which Sam Winchester shows up at Lux to investigate a man who calls himself Lucifer Morningstar, but isn't anything like the Lucifer that Sam has encountered in the past. This one is...kinder. Better. And Sam might just fall for him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Sam Winchester, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	Crossover Samifer Fic

"What can I getcha handsome?" The bartender asked Sam. She was a fierce looking woman in all black, and she eyed him hungrily.  
"Just a beer, thanks." Sam replied, and she handed him one.  
"Don't get many people dressed like you in here." She had to yell over the music and thousands of conversations. Sam just smiled and nodded. He sipped his beer, leaning against the bar and scanning the crowd both for Dean and for the suspect. Truth be told, Sam was still almost positive it was a string of coincidences, all they really had to go on was some flimsy circumstantial evidence and a gut feeling that something here just isn't right. But hey, it was Los Angeles, when was anything normal in Los Angeles. Though in the end Dean had pointed out that it wasn't too far of a drive to check out, and worst thing that could happen was they spent a few days in the LA sun, and after the case they took in Maine a few weeks back, Dean decided that they're moving south until winter is over, and so the monsters better as well.  
"I'm Sam." Sam offered the bartender. He was here to work the case. Might as well work the case.  
"Mazikeen." The bartender replied. "But you," she looked into his eyes and Sam couldn't shake the feeling that she could see into the depths of his soul. "You can call me Maze."

Lucifer Morningstar wasn't in a great mood when he arrived at Lux. He had been pulled over three times for various traffic violations, and while he wasn't written up for any of them, it still inconvenienced him. But as he strode in, seeing the crowd, hearing the music, practically tasting the alcohol in the air, his anger washed off of him. He decided he could go for some alcohol, he always could, so he made his way over to the bar to pester Maze, (who was currently flirting with someone who looked like either a lumberjack or a lesbian, he couldn't see their face), to get him some.  
"Mazikeen dear, could you get me- oh _hello_." His voice dripped with honey as he saw the plaid clad man in front of him. This man looked to be exactly what he needed right now.  
"Lucifer Morningstar, I own the joint. And you are?" He held out a hand that the man seemed extremely reluctant to shake, but he eventually did.  
"Sam." Was all he offered. That was fine with Lucifer, it's not like he needed the man's whole life story now, did he.  
"Tell me Sam, what is it that you desire?"  
The man (he's just a man, a really weird man, that’s all. Sam kept reminding himself) who called himself Lucifer asked him what he desired, making very direct eye contact. It chilled Sam to his core, but nothing more than that happened. He just shrugged. This seemed to confuse Mr. Morningstar. He tried again.  
"Tell me Sam, what do you truly desire, more than anything else in the whole world?" Sam smiled politely and shrugged.  
"I don't know, I'm just passing through town with my brother. How about you?" Sam looked at Lucifer, expectantly as though he genuinely was interested and cared to hear Lucifer's answer. This downright perplexed Lucifer. Not only had Sam said dodged the question, but he'd asked Lucifer what he desired. He didn't think that that'd ever happened before. Lucifer glanced at Maze, who gave him a look like she didn't know what had just happened either, before leaving to help other customers. Lucifer looked Sam over, and thought about the facts of the matter in his head. This human man, this, very attractive but still human man seemed to be immune to his charm. And he was currently looking at him, waiting for an answer to his own question.  
"You know what I want?" Lucifer hummed. "Why don't we get out of here and go up to my penthouse?"

Sam was caught off guard, and quickly scanned the crowd for Dean. He caught his eye over the crowd, and quickly and discreetly gave him a look that was only decipherable to a Winchester. Sam needed information, and even though he didn't particularly want to go with a man who called himself Lucifer somewhere where the two of them would presumably be alone, this seemed like the best way to get information. The more seconds ticked by in Lucifer's presence, the more Sam knew that this was a real case. There was something weird going on here. So he gave Lucifer a coy smile and said,  
"Sounds good to me."

Dean looked up, sensing something going on, and caught Sam's eye. He knew exactly what that look meant. So he asked the girl he'd been chatting up for a minute so he could pay attention to Sam as their target flirtatiously herded him into the elevator. The elevator that leads to Lucifer's penthouse. Dean knew that Sam could handle himself, but still wished they'd brought guns. Or perhaps a rocket launcher. Anything bigger than the knives in their boots, that was for sure.  
"So tell me, Sam, what's a handsome guy like you doing 'just passing through town'?" Lucifer asked once the elevator doors closed.  
"Well I travel a lot for my job, never in one city for very long." Sam replied. And then asked "And what's the devil doing in L.A.?" Lucifer assumed it was a joke, because nobody actually believed him when he said he was the devil, but the way Sam said it sounded as though he thought it was a possibility. This human seemed to just get weirder and weirder.  
"Oh you know, city of angels, they never specified if they were fallen or not." Lucifer responded with a humorous tone. Sam didn't laugh. He didn't even smile. Just looked at him, calculating. The elevator made a _ding!_ and opened. Lucifer strode over to the bar."You left your beer downstairs, could I get you another? On the house, of course." He asked Sam.  
"Got anything stronger?" Sam asked. Lucifer poured them each a glass of one of his best whiskeys and brought them, with the bottle, over to the sitting area. Sam sat in one chair and Lucifer in the other. Sam threw back the entire thing, coughed once, and poured another."Good stuff." He said, sipping his second whiskey.  
"Now you didn't jump my bones as soon as we got in the elevator which means you're probably either here to ask a favor, or trying to work up the courage to have your first gay experience, which, no judgement either way, but it's best if we clarify which you're here for now." Lucifer said. To be honest, he was kind of disappointed that Sam wasn't all over him, which would generally mean he's straight, but with Sam it could also mean he's all around immune to Lucifer's devilish charms.  
"Favors." Sam said tentatively. "What kind of favors do you give?" Was Sam here for something other than a favor? Maybe he really is gay then.   
"Why, whatever you desire Samuel? So what is it that you want, then? Hmm?" Lucifer's voice dripped with honey, but Sam recognized it as venom.  
"It's just Sam." He responded definitively. And then "Whatever I want? And what do I owe you in return? My soul?" Lucifer scoffed.  
"What would I want with your soul, darling?" He asked. Sam froze for a second like a deer in the headlights. "Nobody is just passing through in Los Angeles unless they're lost or running from something. And I'm not judging, perhaps I can even help you." Sam relaxed into his seat and took another sip of whiskey. That's when Lucifer put some pieces together, just little things about the stranger, and came to a realization.   
"You really do believe I'm the devil, don't you? You know that I'm telling the truth." He said quizzically.  
Sam tried to nonchalantly reach for the knife in his shoe, wishing he'd brought an angel blade. Dean had suggested as such, but he'd told him that this was just to get more information, and they definitely wouldn't need it. And yet, here he was.  
"I know that you're something, crossroads demon I'll bet. But not Lucifer." This made the devil angry, and Sam thought for sure he was gonna jump out of his seat and lunge at him, but he kept his composure. That's weird.  
"And why not?" Lucifer asked, his voice steady.  
"Because I've met Lucifer, and I put him in The Cage." Sam responded. He thought this was common knowledge among demons, but maybe this one missed the memo. Sam spoke of putting Lucifer in the cage as if it was just a days work for him, so nonchalant it almost gave Lucifer shivers.  
"Well I am actually Lucifer, and I can assure you that we've never met before." Lucifer said. And then, out of curiosity, "what's this cage?" Sam looked genuinely confused. _That makes two of us._ Lucifer thought.  
"What do you mean, what's the cage? The one in hell. Designed to hold Lucifer, takes the four rings from the four horsemen to open?" Sam asked, incredulous.  
"Not ringing any bells, you sure it's not just a lie my father made up for you humans?" Sam looked offended.  
"Trust me, it's real, I spent six months in it with you- the real you- just last year." So there was an imposter of him out there. He needed to find him.  
"This so-called other Lucifer, where is he now?" He asked.  
"Well, assuming you're not him just fucking with me, he's still in the cage." Good, Lucifer thought. Serves him right for running around pretending to be me.  
"And this cage, the imposter Lucifer, he can't get out of it? You're human and seemed to get out just fine." Sam took another sip of whiskey.  
"He can't get out. It's designed to hold him. How I got out is another story, and it's not like I managed to come out unscathed." Then Lucifer realized the way he froze when Lucifer mentioned his soul. His face softened.  
"Six months in the deepest pit of hell must feel like eons, not to mention being tortured all that time. If this other me is as, well, skilled in that area as I am, it must have been traumatic on your soul." Sam nodded, looking away, unconvinced the sympathy was genuine.  
"What do you want?" He asked, fixing Lucifer a half glare.  
"I was just going to offer to try and heal some of it, do what I can, you know?" Sam still didn't seem convinced. "Well if there's some psycho running around pretending to be me, then I'd want to try to fix what his done, especially the hurt he's caused under my name." Lucifer explained.  
Sam didn't know what to think. This case was getting weirder by the second. He needed to go back to basics, back to what he could test and prove. He took a flask out of his pocket, and Lucifer _(or whoever he is)_ raised his eyebrows."Holy water." Sam explained. "To test if you're a demon." Lucifer nodded, took off his suit jacket and rolled up a sleeve.  
"New suit, don't want to ruin it." Lucifer explained. Sam poured the holy water on his skin, and nothing happened. Sam put the now empty flask back in his pocket and took out a silver knife.  
"Give me your arm." He ordered. Lucifer did as told, but remarked,  
"Do what you must, but I am immortal so there's no way a silver blade could just- OW!" He looked at the small trickle of blood dripping down his arm, flabbergasted. "How did you..? How did you do that?" Lucifer asked.  
"It's a silver knife, other than that nothing special. I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied. So by all accounts, this man seemed human. Crazy, but human. He grabbed a handful of salt out of his pocket and tossed it on him, just to be sure.  
"You just have to salt my wound, really Sam?" Lucifer asked. He was just letting the blood drip to the floor. Sam sighed and tore a strip off his own shirt, and tied it around the mans arm. Lucifer looked at him like he might disappear at any moment. It made Sam feel like nobody had ever been even slightly kind to him."Thank you." He said to Sam, and Sam knew it was completely genuine.  
"I don't have any holy oil, so I don't know where we go from here. Have you killed anyone?" The sudden change in words practically gave Lucifer whiplash, but Sam's tone remained even.  
"In my entire life?" Lucifer asked. Who was this man who could wound him, and why was he asking this now?  
"Well as far as we can tell, you've only been in L.A. for the past seven years, so I suppose in the last seven years. Have you?" Lucifer shrugged.  
"I don't think so...wait, there was one little urchin who came to me and asked I off her abusive step father, and I did that, but that's the only time I can think of."   
"You make deals with children?" Sam asked, disgusted. Lucifer quickly explained.  
"Not generally, no, but that one was a favor, free of charge. It's not like there was anything that five year old could offer to me that I would want." Truth be told, the child had been seven, but all human children look the same to Lucifer, so he couldn't tell.  
"Why would you do that, for nothing in return?" Sam asked, skeptical.  
"Well it's my job to punish the guilty, and that man was very guilty. Of a lot of horrible things. He's undoubtedly in hell now, I made sure." Sam slumped back in his chair, finishing the glass of whiskey and pouring himself another. Lucifer held out his empty glass, and Sam poured him another as well, before slumping back in the chair again.  
"I don't get it." He said, after a long silence.  
"Well the man was guilty so I just kinda-"  
"No I get that." Sam said, cutting him off. "It's this whole case. It doesn't make sense." _Case?_ Lucifer thought. _Case of what? And how does this involve me?_  
"Me and my brother, we're hunters. Of monsters and things. Evil, I suppose." Sam started. Lucifer hoped this was going somewhere less offensive. "We saw a news story the other day that you saved some woman's life, and we looked into you and things looked weird. We were thinking maybe cross roads demon. But now I'm here, talking to you, and you seem like you're probably just a rich guy who thinks he's Lucifer. But that can't explain all the weird shit happening around you." Sam finished, taking a drink of whiskey.  
"I can assure you Sam, I'm not just some guy who thinks he's the devil, I actually am who I say I am." Lucifer thought for a moment."And if you think this is confusing for you, today I learned that there's someone else out there with my names who's done horrible things to people, and there's a human who can injure me."  
"If you're really Lucifer, prove it. Use your grace or something." Sam responded.  
"I cut my wings off, I don't have that anymore." Lucifer sighed.  
"What do you have, then?" Sam asked.  
"Well I could show you my true face, but you seem like you've been through enough already." Sam sat forward.  
"I can handle it." He said. "However it looks, I've seen worse and been through worse from the Lucifer now in The Cage." Sam did have a point. But Lucifer has just met this human, and everything about him seemed special. He didn't want to ruin all of it by making him catatonic for the rest of his life.  
"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked. "I've never known a human to be able to handle it before."  
"Yeah, 'cause you haven't known me before." Sam said. "So let's see." Lucifer took a deep breath, and let his human face melt away, leaving his true face. His devil face. Sam's face hardened and he stared at him, taking in every detail of the devil's face. After a moment, Lucifer regained his human face, and smiled at Sam awkwardly.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"You're definitely Lucifer." Sam responded. "And definitely not the one I've met before."


End file.
